Aquatic Sanctuary
After creating a few cards and seeing various submissions of others, esp. the ones for Project: Sea Serpent, I have decided to make my own booster set. The two cards I thought of before (Makara the Bottom Dweller and Sepent Tooth Wall]) were given the then imaginary set AQS, Aquatic Sanctuary. This will be the name of the set. It will be similar to Phantom Darkness and Light of Destruction in that it will predominently feature cards that benefit one attribute, namely water. Other cards will be included, including some unrelated ones I made already. The set should have about 80 cards. If you would like to help with this set, leave a message in the forum. 'Card List' * AQS-001 (UR) Slumbering Leviathan * AQS-002 © Mad Harpooner * AQS-003 © Gulper Eel * AQS-004 © Explosive Minion * AQS-005 © Titan Archelon * AQS-006 (SR) Little Sister * AQS-007 ® Big Daddy * AQS-008 ® Vaporheart Weirdling * AQS-009 © Mystic Weirdling * AQS-010 © Weirdling Clogging * AQS-011 © Weirdling Groundshaker * AQS-012 (SR) Pacifying Weirdling * AQS-013 © Brainpicker Weirdling * AQS-014 © Alchemic Reaction * AQS-015 ® Firstborn Weirdling * AQS-016 © Phagocytosis * AQS-017 © Cursed Tomb * AQS-018 (UR) Weirdling Mold * AQS-019 ® Combatant Dragon * AQS-020 (UR) Makara the Bottom Dweller * AQS-021 © Centaur Martyr * AQS-022 © Rust Joints * AQS-023 © Kappa Shifter * AQS-024 © Dark World Scorpion * AQS-025 © Cavalry Infiltrator * AQS-026 (Sr) Sepent Tooth Wall * AQS-027 ® Adapto-Bot * AQS-028 © Advanced Combat Programming * AQS-029 (UR) Onmo-Bot * AQS-030 © Primordial Ooze * AQS-031 © Beast Whisperer * AQS-032 (UR) Crystal Beast Zirconium Chicken * AQS-033 (SR) Tome of Infernal Knowledge * AQS-034 ® Guardian Weirdling * AQS-035 © Muka Muka Carapace * AQS-036 (UR) Defile Ore * AQS-037 (UR) Flight of Fowls * AQS-038 © Ember Shaman * AQS-039 ® Archseraph Joan, the Protector * AQS-040 © Power Igniter * AQS-041 (UR) Terror of the Sea * AQS-042 (UR) Steam Jet * AQS-043 ® Baited Net * AQS-044 (UtR) Wrath of the Volcano God * AQS-045 © Weirdling in a Shell * AQS-046 ® Concealed Operative * AQS-047 (UR) Gravatonic Bomb * AQS-048 © Water Shield * AQS-049 (R/UtR) Change of Tides * AQS-050 © Weirdling Adaptation * AQS-051 ® Cursed Sword * AQS-052 (UR) Combat Strain * AQS-053 (UR) Blak, Emperor of Dark World * AQS-054 © Water Bubble * AQS-055 ® Shifting of the Water * AQS-056 © Hidden Under Water * AQS-057 © Provoked Swordfish * AQS-058 © Rescue at Sea * AQS-059 ® Tribute to the Rain * AQS-060 © The Aquatic Protector * AQS-061 (ScR) Eria, the Matriach of the Seas * AQS-062 (ScR) Gogiga Gagagigoros, Guardian of Eria * AQS-063 (ScR) Triton, Lord of Serpents * AQS-064 (ScR) Poseidon, Divine King of the Seas * AQS-065 © Entangling Algae * AQS-066 © Cards from the different diemension * AQS-067 © Blended Sword Fighter-The Striker * AQS-068 © Daedalus's Invocator * AQS-069 © Barricade Protector * AQS-070 © Water Gate - The World Ocean * AQS-071 ® Amphibious Bugroth MK-4 * AQS-072 (UR) Synchling - The Converter * AQS-073 © Attribute Exclusion * AQS-074 ® Weirdling Infection Category:Booster Pack